


Thank You

by BetterInFiction



Series: After All [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Compliant, Family, Family Feels, Forgiveness, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4179405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetterInFiction/pseuds/BetterInFiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She couldn’t help but smile. He was a tidal wave, a maelstrom, a force to be reckoned with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You

_**"** I’ll place your chakra in the seal. You’ll be able to see him again, Kushina, to help him. He’ll need you.”_

The call was strange, a sudden wave crashing over her. She could feel everything now. The anger and turmoil that was the Nine Tails. A strange warmth of chakra that was oddly familiar and comforting. Underneath it all a thrum of a steady heartbeat, determined to keep on fighting.

She knew a lot of time had passed but she wasn’t sure how many years.

 _I can see my son again,_ she thought giddily.

“Naruto,” The world around her shifted and changed, becoming warmer as it materialized.

Kushina could hardly believe her eyes. This young man in front of her… there was no doubt that this was her son. He looked so much like Minato that it hurt. His eyes were wide, one turned black and red. She felt angry for a moment. How dare the Fox try and take over her son! But she willed it down.

“Who are you?!” he yelled.

“Why don’t you guess?” she smiled.

“You’re the Kyubi’s real form!” he shouted, pointing a finger accusingly.

“No!” she smacked him on the head and Naruto looked even more confused. She couldn’t help but laugh. This felt so _normal._ How everything should have been.

“You’re…” Kushina watched the realization dawn on his face; he had the same look that Minato had when he finally understood something.

_Minato you idiot, you didn’t tell him anything did you? He must have been tragically short on time…_

“Yeah, I’m your-” She didn’t get the chance to finish as she was practically tackled by her son. His arms grasping her middle in an iron grip. She wrapped her arms around him, she could feel him shaking.

“I’ve… I’ve always wanted to meet you y’know,” he stuttered.

“You really are my son,” she said softly, taking the moment to bury her nose in his soft hair. Her baby was all grown up. Too soon he was pushing away. His eyes had returned to normal.

“I’ve… There’s so much I want to ask you!” he was smiling broadly. It was contagious.

“Yeah, but we’ve got some work to do,” she grinned. She could feel the rumble of the Fox’s annoyance. If they didn’t act soon he could break free. She channeled her chakra through Naruto, giving him her strength to form the chains. She’d be lying if she didn’t feel a sense of smug satisfaction at the Kyuubi’s surprise. But she focused on her son.

His face was open with curiosity as he asked questions. They had some time and she would take it. He was infectious. Just like Minato. And just like that stupid, wonderful man, he complimented her hair. It was too much.

“How did you and dad fall in love?” he asked, eyes sparkling like a child’s’.

She thought about the beautiful boy that changed her life. The joy that being with him gave her. Sure they had their ups and downs, every couple did, but she had never doubted that Minato would be there for her. That whenever she turned around he would be there. She could sense the joy radiating from Naruto as she told him the story of his father saved her life. She felt a bit giddy herself. She wanted Naruto to experience the same feeling.

“There’s something else I’d like to tell you Naruto.” He was still smiling from ear to ear. “I love you.” He looked so surprised. “I love you.” She felt the need to repeat it, to erase any doubt that might have crossed his mind. She felt the utter peace that came from it. It was time for Naruto to fight the Nine Tails. She would fight by his side.

“So tell me, what is the product of Konoha’s Yellow Flash and the Bloody Habanero?” she asked first. Naruto didn’t hesitate, jumping up to his feet.

“Konoha’s Orange Hokage!” he shouted.

She couldn’t help but smile. He was a tidal wave, a maelstrom, a force to be reckoned with.

And he got there all on his own.

She wished she could’ve been on the sidelines cheering for him. She was his biggest fan. He glowed with power and it left her in awe as he himself sealed away the Nine Tails again. But it was different this time, something that she couldn’t understand. All she knew was that he was going to be great.

_He will follow your footsteps Minato…_

_He’ll make a great Hokage…_

“I’m so sorry,” she apologized after she told him the details of his birth, reliving that day. Her guilt heavy on her shoulders. “I wasn’t there to love you.”

“Don’t apologize,” Naruto said softly, he looked so serious as he talked with more wisdom than any teenager should have. “You loved me before you put the Kyuubi in me! That’s all I ever needed. I’m glad that I’m your son!”

It was too much and she was out of time.

 _Our love reached him after all Minato;_ she wrapped her arms around him again.

“Thank you for being our son! _Thank you_!”

Naruto would be okay.

His heart was so good.

_Thank you, I love you._

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to post this on July 10th Kushina’s birthday but it was done and I'm going to be really busy and I didn't want to forget it. 
> 
> So Happy Early Birthday Kushina.
> 
> I said there would be three more parts (1 is an extra and I’m questioning it but we’ll see how it turns out.)  
> Follow me on tumblr - chidorivalentine


End file.
